


Tree climbing contest

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, phanau, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Dan and Phil try to find out who's the fastest





	Tree climbing contest

**Author's Note:**

> tw: high up
> 
> they’re both 12, just to let you know

“I’m the fastest tree climber in the whole universe!”, 12 year-old Dan said, his fist high in the air as he and Phil walked their way towards his house

 

“Nu-uh”, 12 year-old Phil said back, looking disappointingly at Dan which made Dan look back with the same disappointment plastered on his face

 

“Oh?”, Dan said, folding his hands together, “Who can possibly be faster than me climbing a tree?”

 

“Me”, Phil muttered and stopped walking and looked at the big tree he stopped in front of

 

Dan laughed and shook his head, “No, Phil, I’m faster than you”, he stopped walking when he saw Phil stopping and walked to him

 

“Proof it then”, Phil glared at Dan

 

Dan raised his right eyebrow and pointed to the tree, “Whoever reaches the top of the tree first is the fastest of them all”

 

“Deal”

 

Dan and Phil shook hands and walked to the tree, “Ready?”, Dan asked and looked at Phil, who was looking back

 

“Ready.”

 

And they climbed, Dan was in the lead in the first half of the tree but Phil caught up, they were side-by-side and didn’t slow their pace, they reached the top at the same time but they wouldn’t accept it

 

“I won!”, Dan exclaimed when he and Phil sat down on the top branch

 

“No, I did!”, Phil yelled and would’ve shoved Dan if they weren’t so high up

 

“Yeah right, you weren’t even close, Phil”, Phil shook his head

 

“You weren’t close! I won, just accept it”, Phil said and looked down, “Ummm, Dan?”

 

Dan sighed, “Yes, Phil?”

 

“Do you know how we’re gonna go down?”, Phil asked, nervously

 

“Uhhh”, Dan looked down and suddenly felt like he was gonna fall, “No… do you have your phone?”

 

Phil shook his head, “School doesn’t allow to us to be on the phone, remember? So my parents say that I shouldn’t take it to school”

 

Dan frowned, “Mine’s dead”, he muttered and looked around, “Maybe we can call to the people that are walking by and ask someone to call for help?”

 

Phil smiled and quickly called to the old lady that was passing by and after she was shocked and panicked, she called the fire department and their parents, they thanked her and she was on her way

 

“Sooo… Phil”, Dan said while they waited, “Have you gotten any new video games?”

 

Phil sighed, “No, Dan, I get one once a month and I’ve already gotten one this month and you know that”

 

“Well I’m just trying to talk to you while we wait”, Dan muttered and looked down

 

Phil frowned, “You hate small talks”, he pointed out

 

“But I like your voice”, Dan said suddenly before he could stop himself, his face was red and quickly looked away from Phil

 

Phil blushed but before he could say anything, their parents arrived and quickly the fire department after

 

They got them down and their parents hugged them tightly, but when the fire department were gone, they quickly scolded them and they went home

 

But at least they were safe.


End file.
